The Sweetest Night
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yami is nervous about his 4th date with Téa, because Yugi and Mai agree that they've known each other long enough to take their relationship to the next level. Yami x Téa


Hi there, yet another uploaded story in my bid to upload my fics again. If you've read it before, nothing's change.

If you haven't read it before, this fic, it's about Yami and Téa.

Warnings: graphic sexual scene towards the end of the fic. I will mark it for you. if you don't wanna read, then don't, but don't report me for it!

I don't own YGO.

**

* * *

**

**The Sweetest Night**

Yami walked up the few stairs to the porch of the pretty house, flowers in hand. He stopped at the front door. He hesitated and took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. He pressed the doorbell.

Yami considered his situation while waiting for the door to open:

-Flashback-

_Yugi looked at him, approvingly. 'You look great!'_

_Yami was wearing a dark suit and white shirt, and he felt slightly silly. 'I am not used to this attire.'_

_Yugi rolled his eyes. Come on, you wear leather half the time! You can't wear that sort of thing at this restaurant you're taking her to.'_

'_Why did I let you talk me into taking her to a fancy restaurant for our fourth date?' He tried to do the tie up, but failed miserably._

_Yugi sighed and began to do it for him. 'Because, it's your _fourth_ date! You've done the lunch and trawling around the city and the arcade. You've been to a movie in the evening, and you've been to the park for a picnic, and so far, you haven't gone further than a kiss.'_

'_What do you mean?' Yami glanced over Yugi's shoulder at his reflection in the mirror. His normally tanned skin was a little paler than usual as he could imagine what Yugi was about to tell him._

'_Well, Téa and you have known each other for nearly three years now, and the last few months, you've had your own body. You like her, she likes you, that's obvious, and maybe it's time to take your relationship to the next level.' Yugi finished doing his friend's tie and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He felt a little jealous. The last time he wore a suit like that, he looked like a penguin. He sighed. _I guess some people just look naturally good in anything they wear,_ he thought to himself. 'So, anyway, I spoke to Mai who said that in your circumstances, you're not strangers anymore, and she's sure Téa is ready to move things along. I think you are too.'_

_Yami ran a hand through his spiky hair. 'I suppose you are correct.' That didn't stop him from feeling nervous. He didn't know if he had ever done anything with a woman in his previous life, he had died soon after his rise to Pharaoh, he didn't know if he'd had time to take a wife. But that wasn't the issue anyway. He was sure he'd know what to do when the time came, but the fact was it was Téa. The woman he loved and who loved him back. 'Do you think I should take something for her?'_

'_Flowers might be nice.'_

_Yami looked at the clock on Yugi's table. It was nearly six o'clock, and he was due to pick Téa up from her house at six-thirty. There was a flower seller on the way. He'd be able to pick something up for her. 'Alright then. Time to go.'_

_Yugi beamed. 'Good luck!'_

-End flashback-

Yami heard movement in the house and the door opened slowly. His eyes widened.

Téa stood in the doorway wearing a long red dress. Red sequins of different shades were splashed across it like flames. The neckline plunged deep enough to see the top swell of her breasts and the straps over her shoulders were spaghetti thin. A slit ran up from the bottom of the sides of the dress and stopped dangerously high on her thighs and she wore matching red shoes which were open toed and strappy. She had small red purse in her hand. Her hair was up off her shoulders and face apart from a few straggling hairs, no doubt expertly placed.

She smiled when she saw his reaction. 'You like?'

Yami closed his mouth. 'I…er…am speechless.'

'I'll take that as a 'yes'. You look very nice too.'

'Thank you.'

She glanced at the flowers. 'Are those for me?'

Yami looked down at the flowers. Somehow, they seemed inadequate now in the presence of the beauty in front of him. He handed them to her.

She took them and sniffed the fragrance. 'Thank you, they're beautiful!' She turned and put them on the side in a waiting vase of water. She had obviously anticipated the flowers and got the vase ready. Yami noticed that Téa's dress was very low cut at the back, almost down to her bottom. He gulped.

Téa stepped onto the porch and closed the door, locking it behind her. 'Shall we go?'

Yami smiled and nodded, offering his arm to her. She took it and they walked to the restaurant in town.

* * *

The two young adults sat at their cosy table and looked in awe at their surroundings. The restaurant was stunning and the waiters friendly. They had expected to be turned away at the door for being so young, but after briefly checking a list, the Receptionist led them to a specially booked table.

'I guess Mai has some clout here,' Téa said as a basket of bread and butter was brought to the table along with their menus.

Mai had been the one to suggest this restaurant to them when she found out they were planning on going somewhere special, and she had assured them that all they had to do was show up looking fabulous and she would have the rest taken care of.

'Yes, she really came through,' Yami said hanging his jacket on a hook provided and picked up the menu.

'Wow!' Téa hissed. 'Look at the prices!'

Yami looked at her over the menu. 'You can order anything you like. Money is not an issue.'

'Oh,' Téa said. She decided not to ask how a 5000-year old Pharaoh managed to get a hold of any money.

Yami, as if reading her thoughts, answered the unasked question. 'Yugi's grandfather gives me some money for helping him out at the shop. I've been saving it for a few months now.'

'Oh!'

'Would Sir care to look at the wine list?' their waiter asked them.

Yami looked up at the man and then at Téa. She shook her head. Yami conceded. He may be old enough, but she wasn't. (1) 'No thank you,' he replied politely. They ordered a couple of non-alcoholic cocktails and when the waiter returned with them, they were ready to order their meal.

After the waiter took their order and trotted off the fulfil it, they turned to each other and smiled.

'So, where'd you get the suit?' Téa asked.

Yami looked down at himself. 'Yugi's grandfather took me to get it made. He said that I may not be a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt anymore, but that does not mean that I should not dress like someone important at least a few times.' He shrugged. 'I feel a little uncomfortable in it.'

'I think you look great.'

Yami looked at his date. She was gorgeous. 'You look amazing,' he said quietly.

Téa blushed. 'This is my mom's. When I told her where we were going for dinner, she insisted that I wear something really nice. I don't really have proper dresses, and I didn't think my white dress with peach blossom print on it would have been appropriate.'

'You would have looked nice in that too,' he said remembering seeing her in it once. It was worn to the beach; the first time he noticed her body in a bikini. He flushed at the memory.

Soon, the food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence, listening to the soft music floating out of speakers dotted around the restaurant.

Yami watched Téa with great interest during the meal. She seemed to avoid looking at him with each mouthful. She took little forkfuls of her chicken and rice dish and delicately put them in her mouth before looking around everywhere except at him. When she'd swallowed, she'd glance at him and smile. Yami found her ritual amusing as he'd seen her stuff nearly a whole piece of pizza in her mouth once. Her excuse at the time had been that she was ravenous. Yami thought this process was probably due to the elegance of the place they were at, and the circumstance.

He himself usually ate very little since gaining his own body. He just didn't seem to need lots of food. He always marvelled how Joey could pack away so much food and retain his sleek figure. Yami tended to avoid the richer foods of the fast food world, but was partial to a burger every so often. He turned back to his pasta dish.

At the end of the meal, both had left some of their food on their plate. 'I hope the chef doesn't get offended. In most Japanese places, if you leave food, it's a good sign. I'm not sure how the Italian's are.'

'I am sure he will not seek us out,' he said reassuringly.

The plates were taken away and the dessert menus brought.

'Ah, my favourite part of the meal!' Téa looked with delight at the treats. 'Ooh! Tiramisu!'

Yami looked at the menu and decided to stick with simple ice cream. He wasn't very adventurous when it came to desserts. Again, he tended to avoid these, not having a very sweet tooth…unlike Yugi who could eat desserts day and night.

They ordered their desserts and fell back into comfortable silence. They watched as a few of the patrons got up and began dancing.

Yami looked at Téa. 'Would you care to dance?' he asked her standing up and holding his hand out for her.

She smiled and took his hand. 'I'd love to.'

They made their way to the small dance floor hand in hand. When they reached the middle, Yami swung her gently round and placed his right hand on her waist, raising her right hand up slightly with his left.

They flowed slowly with the music, neither one speaking, both stepping easily around each other. Yami pulled her in closer, his hand travelling to the naked small of her back.

'You're a good dancer,' Téa complimented him looking into his amethyst eyes, shivering at his soft touch against her skin.

'I have been practicing,' Yami said simply, returning the look. Yugi had bought him various DVD's at his request. Now that he was of the modern world, he wanted to learn about it, and one of the documentaries was about classical dance.

Several couples around the two murmured about how cute they looked, and they were surprised to see a young man their age knowing how to dance, what with modern music and MTV.

Too soon, the piece ended and they stopped dancing. Téa curtsied to him and Yami bowed to her. Others around them clapped politely, and they returned to their table, where their desserts were waiting.

Téa made cute little 'mmmm' noises with each mouthful of her Tiramisu and Yami couldn't help but chuckle. She was really enjoying that!

When they finished, Yami asked Téa is she wanted a coffee. She declined and looked at a clock on the wall. It was late. She suggested they make their way back. Yami agreed. He called over the waiter and got the bill. They paid, left a generous tip and each grabbed one of the complimentary mints on their way out.

Téa shivered as they exited onto the street, the cooler night air hitting her bare skin. 'I should have brought a shawl or something,' she said rubbing her hand up and down her arm, creating friction to try warm up.

Yami placed his jacket loosely over her shoulders. She hugged it closer to her and sighed into the warmth. He took her hand and they walked down the street towards Téa's house together. Yami removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly.

When they got back onto the porch, Téa fiddled with her keys and turned to Yami. 'I had a really nice time tonight, Yami. Thank you. For the dinner, for the dance, everything.'

'You are welcome, Téa. I enjoyed myself as well.'

The two looked at each other in the eyes. They both leaned forwards and lips brushed together.

Yami lifted his hands to cup Téa's face and held her fast and deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. Their tongues met each other and like their earlier dance, the two appendages circled each other slowly.

Yami felt something stir within him. Suddenly, that which he had feared at the beginning of the night seemed so right. He wanted her, but he wouldn't push her. When they pulled away from each other, Yami saw Téa's face had flushed and he somehow knew she was feeling the same way. He leaned his forehead against hers, closed his eyes.

'D…do you want to come in and…uh…' Téa started.

Yami nodded. He felt Téa move back and he looked up. She was facing the door fumbling with her keys. He stepped forward and began kissing her long neck, which made her nearly drop them. She hurried to get the door open and they stepped in.

As soon as the door closed, she turned back to him and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. His jacket fell to the floor and they tripped over it on their way to the stairs.

Yami ran his hands up Téa's exposed back and felt her shiver. She moaned slightly and broke away from the kiss. She stooped down and grabbed the jacket off the floor and hung it neatly on a coat hook. She then took off her shoes and motioned for him to do the same thing. He did and soon she took his hand and led him upstairs.

When they got to Téa's bedroom, she put on a sidelight and pulled a pin out of her hair and the locks cascaded down to fall neatly on her shoulders. The effect was fascinating to Yami and he ran his fingers through the brown tresses. Téa leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Yami leaned forward again and kissed her, running his hand up and down her bare arms. He felt goose bumps rise on her skin.

Téa stepped back from him and stared seductively into his eyes. She led him over to the bed and pushed him down. 'Make yourself comfortable,' she said. He lay back on her pillows, which were propped up against the headboard. He ended up in a slightly sitting position.

**Start of Graphic Scene**

Téa reached up and began pulling the straps of her dress down off her shoulders. Gravity took over and soon, the straps were looped around her elbows and her pert breasts were exposed. She slipped her arms out and slid the dress over her long legs and down to the ground. Soon she stood semi naked in front of him.

Yami gulped at the sight. Her dance-toned body was perfect, her breasts expertly sculpted. Her curves were all proportionate. She was wearing a pair of lacy white panties. Yami's approval made itself known as his trousers began to bulge.

Téa approached the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, rubbing her pelvis against his, the contact making him harder. A groan escaped him as she sucked his bottom lip, raking her fingers through his tri-coloured hair.

She sat back up and began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it out from within his trousers. She then began kissing down his chest, breathing in his scent. When she reached his trousers, she undid the buckle and deftly pulled the belt out from around his waist.

Yami took the opportunity to sit up properly and wrapped his left arm around her, pinning her right arm to her side. He kissed her desperately, and pushed her left shoulder slightly with his right hand and then ran it down to fondle her breast.

Téa moaned at the touch and leaned her head back, pushing her breast out further and Yami was surprised how soft it was. The nipple hardened at his touch and it tickled his hand. Leaning her further back, he took it into his mouth and began sucking and licking at it.

'Oh, Yami…' Téa gasped.

Yami smirked into her breast and sucked slightly harder. Her moans of pleasure increased.

Shrugging off his shirt, he tossed it to the floor and in a swift motion, he flipped Téa over onto her back and he lay in between her legs. Her eyes were wide at his move. He began kissing her neck and trailed down to her stomach. He dipped his tongue inside her belly button and she squirmed with pleasure.

He ran his hands over her hips and tugged at her panties. They slipped over her flesh easily and down her legs. She kicked them off and they joined her dress on the floor.

Yami felt her smooth skin up her leg and inner thighs. She began breathing heavily as he approached her womanhood. He looked up at her, and saw she was looking at him. He saw the anticipation in her face as he parted her legs and his fingers grazed her clitoris.

She gasped at the touch. Yami placed his index and middle finger at her opening and slowly slid them inside her. His thumb found her swollen nub and moved in circles, pressing lightly while his fingers inside her searched for her sweet spot.

Téa writhed, her arms lifting and knocking against the headboard. Yami felt her inner muscles constrict against him and he sped up his movements.

'Yami…Yami…ohhhh, god….' She closed her legs, squeezing them together, pressing his thumb harder onto her clitoris. 'I'm close…oh god…!' She opened her legs again and he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. 'Ahh!' she cried at the sensation.

Yami swirled his tongue inside her, probing as deeply as he could go with it, then turned his attention back to the precious jewel of her centre. He put his lips over it and gently began sucking and flicking his tongue. Téa's cried became louder.

'Oh god, yes…yes!…God…Yami…'

Yami opened her legs as wide as they would go, which pushed her sensitive spot out further and he sucked for all he was worth.

'I…I'm…I'm coming! I'm coming! I…ahhhhhhhh!'

Yami felt Téa come, her juices flowing from her and he lapped it up willingly. She tasted good. When he looked up at her, she had an arm flung over her face and she was panting, her chest rising and falling prettily. He made his way back up her body and lay on top of her, kissing her neck. 'Are you alright?'

Téa removed her arm and looked at him. 'Yes,' she panted. 'That was…amazing.'

Yami smiled and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back and then pulled away. 'I want to return the favour.'

Yami wasn't going to argue. He wanted her so badly, and her reactions to his moves had almost made him come as well. He let her push him onto his back and she began unbuttoning his trousers. She worked quickly to free him, and soon she had pulled both his trousers and boxers off.

He watched as she took his penis into her delicate hand and began rubbing him up and down. He lowered his head onto the pillows and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. It had been a while since he had felt anything like this.

Soon, he felt Téa lower her head and she licked the tip. He arched his back and she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and began sucking. After a while, she adjusted to take him all the way to the base of his shaft and sucked hard from the base to the tip and then plunged down again.

Yami groaned deeply as she sucked him off, her head bobbing up and down. He looked down to watch her and the sight made him harder. If she continued this way, he would come for sure.

He stopped her by placing one of his hands lightly on her head.. 'What's wrong?' she asked him.

'Nothing, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to…what do you call it…'go all the way'? If you did, you should stop. I am close.'

'I think I do want it.'

Yami sat up and pulled her on top of him. She ended up sitting on his manhood. He gripped her hips and slid her over him, her wetness spreading and aided in the sliding motion, his penis rubbing against her.

She began moaning again and when he couldn't stand it any longer, he lifted her hips and guided himself inside of her.

She gasped as she was lowered onto him and he filled her. 'Is it painful?' he asked her out of concern. She nodded slightly. 'It will get better soon.' He moved his hips up slowly and back down again. The movement caused her to slide further down onto him until he was fully sheathed.

'Oh, god!' Téa said. 'It feels good now.'

'Good,' Yami said. He began bucking his hips and held onto her hips, guiding her movements. He pulled her down hard on occasion, and felt her muscles squeeze him.

Soon, she leaned over him and used her legs to move up and down. She moved faster and faster and squeaked when she found her own G-spot. Then her movements became frenzied as she moved to bring herself to sweet bliss. Yami watched her, her movements doing little for him, but he enjoyed watching her face scrunch up when she came.

With Téa still shuddering above him, he lifted her up and off him and moved her onto her knees. He positioned himself behind her and pushed inside of her again.

The new depth and angle surprised her and she cried out as he thrust into her. He stopped, concerned. 'No, don't stop!' she said. He smirked and continued his in and out motions.

'Yami…Yami…oh, Pharaoh…please…ah…gods…!'

Yami loved the sound of her voice, and he especially found it arousing when she used his title in this manner. He pounded into her, flesh meeting flesh and he began to feel the pressure building up.

Téa buried her head in her pillows, as her screams of passion grew louder still. She lifted her head again. 'Oh, god, please tell me…are you…ahh…close?' she begged.

Yami closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he felt himself almost there. 'Y…yes,' he whispered.

Téa began breathing even harder and panted. 'I'm so close…ah….ah…ohhhh….Pharaoh, please…please…Ya…Yami…ah…ahhhhh YAMI!' She came again.

With a few more thrusts and a loud grunt, Yami spilled himself inside of her. A few final thrusts and the feeling died.

**End of Graphic Scene**

Téa's head was back in the pillows and she was crying. Pulling out of her, Yami flopped to the side of her and pulled her in to hug him. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. Yami held onto her tightly understanding her emotional state. She had given something to him that was precious and he loved her for it. Cooing soothingly, stroking her hair, he calmed her down, and in the end, curled up next to him, she fell asleep, smiling.

A few hours later, Yami was woken by Téa stirring next to him. He opened his eyes and in the dim light, he could see her looking at him. 'Téa?'

'Yami, I just wanted to say that I'm glad we did that. It felt good. It felt right and I love you.'

Yami propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. He reached for her and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted into the action. When he pulled away, he looked at her, smiling. 'I love you too, Téa,' he said.

Téa seemed to sigh with relief. Yami thought that she might have been awake thinking about telling him, and took a risk in doing so. But she needn't have worried. He had felt that way for a long time.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down, and for the second time, they made love.

END

* * *

1. I have no idea what the legal drinking age is in Japan, so I'm just going to say that it's 21. If anyone actually knows, it would be nice if you could advise.

Please review if you liked it. I thought this was so sweet, hence the title.


End file.
